Arrow in the Wind
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He was an agent of the Light, but Artemis couldn't help how she felt. How she felt about the cute but troubled blond forcibly kidnapped from his home and forced to do what it took to survive. inspector97 is the creator of this Artemis picture. Search deviantart.


The Arrow in the Wind

0

Naruto x M'gnn

0

Story Start

0

She knew it was wrong. From the moment this little affair began there was a surge of guilt going through her. Knowing that time after time again she had been lying to her team mates about who she was. And there was also her reaction to the revelation of Kaldur keeping the possibility of the mole from the team, despite the lies she was telling. ''We...we have to stop.'' she whispered desperately, half heartily despite her body urging her on.

''Do you want to stop?'' the question came out in a deep, seductive purr full of confidence and in control. ''Do you want me to stop Artemis?'' he asked as his lips gently brushed along her cheek and neck, tender kisses causing her to shiver. His larger body had her pinned to her bed. He was nowhere near as muscular as Superboy, but he was just as troubled if not more so. His story, full of sadness and pain stroke a chord of sympathy from within her. Her heart went out to him as he was an outsider, a stranger to this world who lost his home and now did what he had to in order to survive. Whether this was or not was something she wrestled with every day.

''No...'' she admitted, giving in as her fellow blond leaned over and pressed her lips onto his.

Artemis made a sound which formed as a moan as she closed her eyes. Her arms hooked around his neck as she was hoisted up, the strong sensations of his arms always made her feel safe. Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist as her back hit the wall of her room. Artemis moaned, her mouth opening as her tongue darted out to meet the blond's as they fought for dominance.

Their breathing became more hectic as their tongues danced around each other, his hand reaching back and pulling off the wrap that kept her long blonde hair in a ponytail. The sound of a door closing jostled the two of out of their current activity.

''Artemis I'm home!" her mother Paula's voice echoed throughout the apartment.

''Damn...'' they both softly murmured as the blond stepped back, Artemis's legs dropping on the floor as she fixed up her t-shirt.

''I better go before your mom puts a bullet or two in my ass.'' the blond joke as Artemis's hand swatted the blond playfully on the arm.

''You're such an ass.'' she remarked as she fixed the collar of his coat.

''I love yours only Arty, you know that.'' he said with a grin as he was pulled down into a brief sweet kiss.

''Damn right you do.'' she said as she pushed him towards the window. ''Now get out of here before we get busted and my mom buries us both.'' she said as the whiskered blond leaned over and placed one last kiss on her lips before diving out the window just in time for Paula to open it and wheel in. ''Mom...you're home. How was your day?'' Artemis said as it took every bit of restraint not to betray any nervousness and to keep her voice calm as to not give away that she was hiding something.

''Fine,'' Paula replied, taking notice of how frigid her daughter look standing there. Sniffing the air she was able to catch the hint of vanilla and looking around she noticed Artemis's comforter was slightly ruffled. ''The same as usual. Why don't you come help me get dinner started.'' contrary to what her daughter believed Paula was a bit more perceptive in her daughter's love life than she was letting on. But she was going to wait to pass judgment as she wanted to meet this young man and wanted Artemis to feel comfortable bringing him around as not to repeat the cycle of what went down with her and her parents when she brought home a young man they behemothely protested her seeing. Now how to hint at the importance of waiting for that special guy or the very least safe sex without being too obvious about it?

000  
>Chapter End<br>000

Why? Because I need to set up something for that eventual Artermis x Naruto x Cheshire fic. Unfortunately we don't have a Naruto x single girl focus like in Avatar or Teen Titans and such, but yours truly will make Naruto x M'Gann that pairing.


End file.
